This relates generally to fabric, and, more particularly, to forming fabric for structures such as cases for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, and other electronic equipment are sometimes used in conjunction with external cases. A user may, for example, place an electronic device in a removable plastic case to protect the electronic device from scratches. Removable cases may also be used to personalize electronic devices.
Plastic cases may be satisfactory in certain situations, but some users may desire a case with different aesthetics. As a result, fabric cases have been developed.
There are challenges associated with forming fabric cases for electronic devices. If care is not taken, fabric cases may not wear well, may be bulky, or may have an undesirable appearance.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved removable cases for electronic devices.